


Love Is Salvation

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Castiel is a Tease, Coffee, Crushes, Dancing, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Human Castiel, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Sam, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Protective Dean Winchester, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Wet Dream, hand-holding, the way you look tonight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: Castiel is newly human, and with humanity comes feelings. Sam guides him through it, of course.And soon enough, they fall in love.





	1. A Sweet, Silent Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is going to be multiple chapters, so I hope you enjoy!

Human.

 

The word was so simple, yet it described such a complex and mind-numbingly wondrous experience. 

 

Castiel could think about to concept for the rest of time. 

 

It constantly plagued his mind.  _ Human.  _ It was now a word that described him, but his definition of it had changed for what felt like the millionth time. At first, it meant something small, pointless and untouchable. But then he came to Earth, and it meant hope, beauty, and new beginnings. And then he met the Winchesters, and the definition changed into something that mixed all of his experiences with humans into two big messes called Sam and Dean. The two brothers constantly changed his perspective on humanity. To be human meant to be weak and strong, loved and hated, full of spirit with a dash of sadness. 

 

And now, he got to experience  _ all _ of it. 

 

The ups and downs, the good and the bad. It felt like nothing he could possibly fathom as an angel. Everything felt so intense and new, even the simple feeling of letting his mind tug him to sleep. There were so many things to being human, and everything was so overwhelming to Castiel. He didn’t understand how Sam and Dean did it all the time. 

 

Castiel had studied the beauty of humanity for millennia, but he never he would ever become one. And now he was, and the realization struck him hard each time he woke up every morning. It hurt a bit, realizing that he was human. He felt helpless, like a baby bird away from its mother. 

 

However, it didn’t feel like that this morning, with Cas sinking into the comforting warmth of the sheets wrapped around him. Light peeked through the gap in the curtains hanging from his window, casting a soft red light through his bedroom. His chest felt heavy, and he let in slow, gentle breaths. The bunker was relatively quiet, only the sound being the rustling of what Cas was sure was Sam, echoing in the hallways. He tilted his head to the side, eyes flicking over to see the alarm clock that glowed in the little darkness left in the room. It was seven o’clock, the usual time Sam rose when they didn’t have a case. Cas let out a sigh, debating whether or not he should get up. With the new development of his humanity, Sam had been the one to help him. The man was incredibly patient with him, slowly guiding him through small and mundane things, like brushing his teeth and cooking food for himself. In return, Cas woke up around the same time as Sam did, and joined him to relish a quiet morning. 

 

Cas found himself greatly enjoying Sam’s company, and he hoped Sam felt the same. He felt indebted to Sam, after all, the hunter was willing to help and talk him through everything new he was experiencing with a reassuring smile and calm voice. Not to mention giving him a place to stay, a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in. 

 

Speaking of which, he needed to get out of it. 

 

Rising with a sigh, Cas pushed the covers off his body, the cool air hitting the skin that wasn’t covered by the oversized t-shirt he wore. It was one of Sam’s, and he liked it quite a lot. It was comfortable and perfect to sleep in. Plus, it smelled like Sam, which always seemed to lull him to sleep faster than anything else. 

 

Cas’ feet hit the floor, and now there was no turning back. He turned to look longingly back at the sheets bunched together on his bed, his pillow retaining the curvature of his head. He straightened, rolling his shoulders back. It was a strange feeling, his bones making cracking noises as he moved. He padded into the adjoining bathroom tucked into the bedroom, flicking on the light. 

 

A small mirror hung on the wall above the sink, and it always startled Cas to see his pair of striking blue eyes staring back at him. In the past, when he had caught glimpses of his face, he saw Jimmy. After spending century after century in a form barely tangible or seen to the human eye, it was weird to be able to identify a face to himself. These days, he claimed those blue eyes, tousled chestnut hair, the stubble that dusted his chin, and wide, dark pink lips. 

 

After a couple of long moments of just studying his face, Cas reached for the knob that would force warm water to gush from the head of the sink. He cupped his hands, letting the water gather until it spilled over. He lifted it to his face, letting it fall across his forehead, droplets slipping down his cheeks to his chin. It felt pleasant, the warmth blooming across his face. It was certainly an enjoyable way to greet the day. 

 

Cas grabbed a hand towel that was folded neatly under the sink, and he pressed it against his face, drying his skin. The thought of a shower passed through his mind, but he pushed it away. He wanted to go out and greet Sam. 

 

With that, he turned the bathroom light off, and headed out into the silent hallway of the bunker. He was barefoot, the wood floors cold on the soles of his feet. The bittersweet smell of coffee reach his nostrils, and he inhaled deeply. 

 

_ Coffee.  _

 

It was one of the things he liked the most about being human. He had quickly discovered his liking for it, and took pleasure in drinking it every morning with Sam. It was their ritual. Sam would make the coffee, and together they’d sit at the kitchen table, enjoying eachother’s company in the dead of the morning. 

 

As Cas walked into the kitchen, Sam came into view, completely dressed in jeans and his usual flannel assortment. He looked up, giving Cas a warm smile. 

 

“Morning, Cas,” Sam greeted, his hair falling across his jaw as he reached for the pot that steamed in the coffee maker.. 

 

Cas didn’t miss the way Sam’s eyes lingered on him and he smiled in return, a strangely pleasant feeling blooming in his chest.

 

“Good morning, Sam,” he said in response, watching Sam carefully pour him a cup of coffee. 

 

The liquid was dark and steaming, and Castiel licked his lips. He liked his coffee with a splash of cream and a bit of sugar, having taken to the sweet taste of the combination. Sam, on the other hand, drank his coffee black, which Cas couldn’t understand. He had tried it black before, and it tasted too bitter for him to take more than two sips. Sam had laughed at his scrunched up face, taking the remainder from the cup and downing it without problem. 

 

Sam turned to look at him, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Don’t just stand there and drool, Cas,” he teased, making heat rise to Cas’ cheeks. 

 

The former angel moved forward, opening one of the cabinets that encased the bag of sugar. Sam had already taken out the cream and some spoons, which were lying across each other next to the coffee cups. The sudden urge to stir up a conversation with Sam struck Cas. It was unlike him to let silence bother him, but for some reason, he wanted to hear Sam’s smooth voice. 

 

“Did you sleep well, Sam?”

 

Sam looked up from spooning sugar into Cas’ cup, his eyes sparkling with a hint of amusement. 

 

He shrugged, “As well as I can. What about you?”

 

Sam poured the cream into his cup, momentarily distracting Cas by handing him his cup of coffee. Their fingers brushed briefly, making a rush of warmth rise to Cas’ cheeks once again. It always surprised him whenever he touched Sam. He always wondered if the other man did it on purpose, or it if was just the causality of their relationship. Cas cleared his throat, giving himself a couple of seconds to reply.

 

“Relatively well. Thank you, Sam,” he said, bringing the steaming cup of coffee to his lips. 

 

Sam gave him another smile, which he relished. His attention was soon pushed elsewhere as the hot coffee passed between his lips, the taste flooding his mouth. Cas closed his eyes, humming lowly in approval. Sam chuckled softly across from him, taking a sip of his own coffee. Their eyes met, and Sam jerked his chin in the direction of the kitchen table. Cas understood, and cupped both hands around his mug, steadily carrying it over to the smooth wooden table. 

 

Sam sat across from him, elbows resting on the table. Together, they drank their coffee in silence, casting quick glances at each other when they thought one of them wasn’t looking. Castiel watched as Sam stretched his arm across the table, his palm facing up. Without a word, the angel placed his own hand inside of Sam’s, knuckles brushing together. A smile crossed Sam’s face, and Cas couldn’t fight his own smile stretching across his lips. 

 

And so, the morning passed in sweet silence. 


	2. The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam convinces Cas to dance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Nice and fluffy.

Ever since Castiel became human, Sam’s relationship with the former angel had grown. Sure, he had always considered Castiel his best friend, but he didn’t have that many friends in the first place. 

 

But, with his newfound humanity, Castiel needed Sam. Really and truly _needed_ him. Slowly but surely, they became closer, through the early morning silence, and calm and steady way Sam taught Castiel how to accomplish simple tasks. Sam genuinely enjoyed the angel’s presence, and quickly grew fond of his companionship. It was nice to have someone who understood him in a different way than Dean did. Cas didn’t make fun of his love for the books in the bunker, or his excitement about lore concerning a case. It actually became a part of the time they spent together. Cas would help him sort through the mile-high pile of books in the Men of Letters library, wanting to help Sam and Dean with a case. 

 

With this blooming relationship, came a new intimacy. They never spoke about it, but it was definitely there. Brief touches, brushing shoulders, and fingers intertwined here and there. Not even Dean said anything, only wearing a small smile when he found the two of them on the couch, asleep with Cas’ head resting on Sam’s shoulder. 

 

Sam’s fondness seemed to grow each day, especially on the day he managed to get Cas to dance with him. 

 

Dean had been out, leaving Sam and Cas to entertain themselves. Cas was seated in one of his favorite rooms, where there were large glass doors, displaying the view of the richly green forest behind the bunker. There was a fireplace and a small loveseat, leaving a wide open space in front of the doors. Cas loved to read books in that room, while Sam started a fire and just stared out the window. It was also Sam’s favorite room, mostly because of the old, vintage jukebox that sat next to the fireplace. 

 

Today, Cas was in that room, curled up on the loveseat with a blanket that he had stolen from the edge of Sam’s bed. A book lay in his lap, and he looked quite content. Sam walked quietly into the room, humming under his breath. Cas hadn’t even looked up, used to his presence. Sam chuckled to himself at this, plopping down in the small space next to Cas on the loveseat. Only then did the angel look up at him, only to give him a disapproving stare before turning back down to his book. Sam smiled at him, resting his arm on Cas’ shoulder. 

 

“Aw, c’mon Cas, don’t be like that,” Sam said playfully, nudging the angel.

 

A ghost of a smile graced Cas’ lips, and Sam grinned in triumph. He settled down, eyes drifting over to the glass doors that separated them from the forest outside. It was truly an awe-inspiring view, Sam thought to himself. 

 

One thing that could make it better though, would be  _ music.  _

 

Sam hopped off the couch, heading towards the jukebox. He didn’t need to turn around to know Cas’ eyebrows would be knitted together in confusion, his nose scrunched up in an adorable way. Sam bent down, fingers tracing over the coin slots. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the necessary coins, and pushing them into the slot. Sam stood up, so Cas couldn’t see which song he picked. 

 

And then, the smooth sound of trumpets filled the room. Sam turned around, humming in tune to the song. 

  
_ Some day, when I'm awfully low _ _   
_ _ When the world is cold _ _   
_ _ I will feel a glow just thinking of you _ _   
_ __ And the way you look tonight

 

Sam moved in time with the music, letting Cas watch him slide across the wood floor. Sam winked at the angel, making a motion with his arm that signaled Cas to get up and join him. Pink dusted Cas’ cheeks as he got up, putting his hands in Sam’s outstretched ones. Sam pulled Cas into the sunshine that’s streaming in through the glass doors, the bright green trees hiding behind them. 

 

_ Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm _ _   
_ _ And your cheeks so soft _ _   
_ _ There is nothing for me but to love you _ _   
_ _ And the way you look tonight _ __   
  


It started out awkward and clumsy, but soon enough Sam had Cas laughing, pulling him back and forth. They moved in sync, slow and gentle movements, with Sam’s arms looped around Cas’ torso, and Cas swaying side to side. Neither of them speak, and Cas starts to hum along with Sam. Both of them are smiling like fools, affection making their cheeks pink and their hearts warm. 

_   
_ _ With each word your tenderness grows _ _   
_ _ Tearin' my fear apart _ _   
_ _ And that laugh… wrinkles your nose _ _   
_ _ Touches my foolish heart _ __   
  


A joyful laugh escaped Cas’ lips when Sam dipped him backward, and Sam loves the sound of it. The angel looked genuinely happy, and Sam had never more enjoyed having another person around. 

_   
_ _ Lovely… Never, never change _ _   
_ _ Keep that breathless charm _ _   
_ _ Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you _ _   
_ _ Just the way you look tonight _ __   
  


The beautifully deep voice of Sinatra wrapped around them, making the air warm as the music dipped up and down in volume. Their socks slid on the wood, and Cas leaned on Sam for support, which he willingly gave. 

 

“Easy there, Cas,” he murmured, their faces so close that their lips were almost brushing. 

 

Cas sighs contently, and rests his head on Sam’s chest, letting him guide their bodies back and forth.

_   
_ _ And that laugh that wrinkles your nose _ _   
_ _ It touches my foolish heart _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lovely ... Don't you ever change _ _   
_ _ Keep that breathless charm _ _   
_ _ Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you _ _   
_ __ a-just the way you look tonight

  
And it was in that fleeting moment that Sam Winchester realized he was falling in love with Castiel. _   
_ _   
_ _ Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, _ _   
_ __ Just the way you look tonight


	3. Yeah, They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't sleep, so Cas helps him.

Castiel had never felt such complicated, heart constricting,  _ human  _ feelings before. In fact, he’d never felt so human, pressed into the welcoming arms of Sam Winchester. The hunter had felt nice, the soft sound of the music and his pleasant scent encompassing him in a deliciously warm feeling. It made his heart feel good, and his cheeks burn with a simple fondness. 

 

They had stayed in an embrace long after the music stopped, with the two of them swaying gently in time to an inaudible beat. Eventually, Sam pulled away first, to Cas’ discontent. Sam had smiled at him, his cheeks tinted with pink. Something was sparkling in his eyes, and Cas could only smile back at him. They didn’t say anything to each other; words weren’t needed. They usually didn’t talk during moments like this, the quiet being enough for them. 

 

It only made Castiel remember that fact that he was no longer an angel. Even before, being with Sam made him feel more human than an angel should. Now that he was an actual human, the feeling was intensified. He felt such mixed emotions around Sam, but they were all positive. He could barely describe them; he only knew that he wanted to spend every waking moment with the other man. Sam made him happy in a way no other person could. Ever since he lost his grace, he felt like a part of him was missing. Sam had quickly managed to fill that place in his heart. Just the thought of Sam made him smile and a warm feeling flood his chest. 

 

Currently, he was sitting next to Sam on the couch, a movie quietly playing in the background. It was late at night, and Cas had found Sam awake, explaining that he couldn’t sleep. Cas had promptly joined him on the couch, ignoring Sam’s soft muttering of protest. A blanket was curled around the both of them, big enough to cover their legs. 

 

“Are you tired yet, Sam?” Cas asked hesitantly after some time passed, unsure of what had kept Sam from sleeping. 

 

Sam looked up from where his head was resting on his knees, having drawn up his legs to his chest. His eyes seemed to be drooping slowly, and Cas bit back a smile. 

 

“Mmm,” he murmured, closing his eyes and letting out a sleepy sigh. 

 

Soft snores escaped his nose soon after, and if Cas had the strength, he would carry Sam to his bedroom. Instead, he gently pulled the man closer, placing his head on his chest, so that Sam could use him as a pillow. He spread the blanket across Sam’s warm body, and settled deeper into the couch. 

 

Castiel closed his eyes, letting the soft, warm confines of sleep wash over him. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

The next day, Dean found the two of them snuggled together on the couch, with Sam snoring as loud as can be. He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee as he waited for one of them to wake up. It was Cas, eyelids fluttering open slowly. His eyes flew to where Dean was standing, and he looked down. Neither him nor Sam had moved during the night, and Cas had his arms wrapped around Sam’s shoulders. A blush heated his face as he locked eyes with Dean, who only grinned at him. 

 

“You know, Cas, you guys could have told me,” Dean said casually, which only made Cas’ face grow hotter. 

 

“I.. we’re not…” Cas trails off, because all he needs to do is glance down at the man wrapped in his arms to know  _ yeah, they were _ . 

 

Dean nodded at him, as if to say  _ see, I’m right.  _ He took another swig of his coffee, and set it down on the table that resided a few feet behind the couch. 

 

“I just got one thing to tell ya, and that’s it. That okay?” Dean asked, his eyebrows slightly raised. 

 

Cas only nodded in response.

 

“Don’t hurt him. He’s gone through enough in his life. And you seem to be makin’ him happy. Don’t let that change.”

 

His voice goes soft at the end, and he bites his lip. Cas smiles at him, warm and genuine. 

 

“I won’t, Dean,” Cas promises, and Dean gives him another nod, taking his cup of coffee, and walking away towards the hallway. 

 

Cas closed his eyes again, pressing into the comforting warmth of Sam’s body. 

  
He never slept better. 


	4. Heart's Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a dream about Sam. And Sam can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys had to know I couldn't go long without writing smut. You're welcome. Enjoy!

Sam wakes up feeling warmer and more content than he ever has. Cas’ scent is wrapped around him, making him feel hazy and even more sleepy. Cas shifts above him, letting out a small sigh. Sam smiles, and snuggles his head closer to Cas’ body.  A laugh rumbles through Cas’ chest, making a delightful vibration meet his cheek. 

 

“Morning, Cas,” Sam mumbles into Cas’ chest, inhaling his scent and pressing his nose into Cas’ shirt. 

 

Sam knows Cas is smiling, and he sits up, looking Cas in the eyes. 

 

And then he brings their lips together, and it feels like the whole world is exploding. 

 

It feels so  _ right,  _ and Sam knows that sounds cliche, but he doesn’t care because  _ he’s kissing Cas.  _ It feels like something he’s wanted for so long, and he knows he didn’t make a mistake in doing it. Cas’ lips are warm and sure against his, the stubble on Cas’ face brushing his skin and making him shiver. The kiss is languid and oh so  _ warm.  _ Of course, it does help that Sam is practically laying on top of Cas. Sam’s hands snake up to place themselves on each side of Cas’ face, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It feels like they’ve been kissing for hours when Cas manages to pull away, panting lightly. He rests his forehead on Sam’s, breath fanning over Sam’s skin. 

 

Their first kiss is everything it ever could be, and it doesn’t change a thing. 

 

Sure, they touch each other more freely and openly now, but the same affection that had bubbled under the surface was still there. They still had the same dynamic, the same way they moved around each other. 

 

But, Sam could sense something else that sparked between them, a boiling desire that kept getting pushed down. Their relationship moved slow, neither of them wanting to scare the other away. So quickly they had become aware of the others wants and needs, actions and decisions. It almost reminded Sam of the relationship he had with Dean. He and Dean knew each other like the back of their hands, having spent so many hours on the road together, cleaning up each other’s messes, and looking after the other. Cas had soon became that to him, except at a more increasing rate than Dean ever had. 

 

Soon enough, Sam found himself missing Cas when he and Dean went on hunts, leaving human Castiel safely at the bunker. He found himself wanting to have something to hold onto at night in the motels, constantly worrying about the former angel. It drove him crazy, his connection with Cas. If he was honest, the man had Sam wrapped around his long, delicate fingers. 

 

For instance, when ever Sam was doing something mundane, like cooking or cleaning up the bunker, Cas would come into the room, and convince Sam to do something with him. Whether it was watching a movie, or cuddling, Cas managed to give Sam that look, a look that said  _ you know you want to _ , and Sam would do whatever he wanted. Oh, and  _ cuddling,  _ don’t even get Sam started. The angel was incredibly cuddly, wanting to share his warmth with Sam at every moment he could. It was hell getting Cas up in the morning because all he wanted to do was stay with Sam in the safe, warm confines of his bed. He would pull Sam closer, nuzzling his neck innocently, pressing chaste kisses down his collarbone. And Sam would turn over with a groan, accepting defeat. 

 

However, on this early morning, things were different. Both were men were asleep, but Sam’s body clock was soon pulling his mind awake. He didn’t get out of bed though, only pushing himself closer to Cas’s delightfully warm body. Just as he was starting to drift off again, small noises from Cas brought him back to full consciousness. He immediately turned to the angel, hand flying to Cas’ shoulder. Cas didn’t wake, only letting out what Sam could describe as a  _ loud  _ moan. Sam’s eyes widened, and he dared to look down towards Cas’ hips, which were bucking into the air. The sheets were tented, and it was obvious what was going on. Sam swallowed harshly, watching as Cas writhed beside him. He didn’t know what to do, only staring dumbly as Cas gripped the sheets, his pretty pink lips falling open with a groan. Sam could feel himself getting hard in his boxers, and he hoped Cas wouldn’t wake up. 

 

He was just about to run off to the bathroom when he heard another moan escape Cas’ lips. 

 

“ _ Sam _ ,” Cas moaned, his hips rising off the bed, a wet splotch blooming on the exposed part of his boxers. 

 

_ Fuck _ . All the air in Sam’s lungs disappeared, his dick throbbing between his legs, and he had to clench his fists to keep from palming himself. The way Cas said his name made him wonder what it was Cas had been dreaming about. Just when he had thought that it couldn’t get any worse, Cas’ eyes fluttered open, blue irises taken over by black pupils. 

 

Sam stuttered back, face heating up quickly. Cas’ eyes were wide and innocent, only making this situation just a  _ tinsy  _ bit hotter for Sam. The angel looked down, eyes growing wider.

 

“Sam, I…,” Cas started, his voice cutting off when he saw Sam’s face. 

 

Sam was sure his cheeks had never been redder, and he was biting his lip hard. He was also sure that Cas could see his hard-on, him having thrown the sheets off himself in his effort to comfort Cas. Cas’ eyes trailed down Sam’s chest, finally settling on the prominent bulge in his boxer. 

 

And then he fucking  _ licked his lips.  _

 

His dick twitched visibly in his pants, and the corner of Cas’ lips turned up. Sam thought he was going to lose it  _ right there _ , but then Cas spoke up. 

 

“Can I... take care of you?” he asked softly, a hint of eagerness in his voice. 

 

“Oh god,  _ yes, _ ” Sam choked out, and Cas grinned at him.  

 

Cas pulled him closer, bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow and heated, and Cas tugged at Sam’s lower lip, sucking on it lightly. Soon enough, Cas was straddling him, grinding his hips down forcefully to make Sam’s head fall back with a groan. Cas’ lips claimed his neck, trailing hot kisses down to his collarbone. 

 

“I was dreaming about you, Sam,” Cas murmured in his ear, making his breath hitch in his throat. 

 

Cas kissed further down his chest, lips sliding smoothly across even, tan skin. Cas brushed his lips across Sam’s nipple, making him visibly shudder. His tongue flicked out across the nub, teeth grazing it gently. Sam swore under his breath, chest rising and falling rapidly. Cas sucked Sam’s nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh until it turned hard and red underneath his lips. 

 

Cas kept eye contact with him the entire time, grinding his hips down on Sam’s every-so-often. It drove him crazy, and it drove him even crazier that Cas knew how to work him like this. They’d never gone this far, but Sam certainly wasn’t turning back  _ now.  _

 

Cas hummed against his skin, lifting his lips from Sam’s chest, and sliding further down his body. He hovered over the Sam’s erection, letting his lips brush the head. Sam’s lips parted in a groan, hips shaking. Cas’ fingers made their way to the waistband of his boxers, quickly pulling them down and letting Sam’s cock bob in the air. Cool air hit his skin, making him shiver. 

 

“I was dreaming about  _ this _ ,” Cas said, emphasizing the last word by wrapping his lips around the head of Sam’s cock.

 

Sam groaned, his head falling back in pleasure. It felt so  _ good _ , like Cas had been born to suck his cock. Cas swiped his tongue over his slit, tasting the precum that had formed at the tip. Sam let out a shaky breath, his fingers tightening their intense grip on the sheets. Cas’ eyes never left his, the faux innocence in his irises making Sam’s dick pulse between his plush lips. He sucked harshly, hollowing his cheeks out as he bobbed up and down, making Sam’s back arch off the bed. Spit and precum started to gather at the corner of his lips, slicking up Sam’s cock. He was close, just the fact that Cas was sucking him off making him stumble to the edge. 

 

“C-Cas, I’m--,” he didn’t finish his sentence, because Cas had grabbed his legs, forcing his cock farther down Cas’ throat. 

 

His mouth fell open, a loud moan escaping his lips, pleasure exploding across his body and hot come shooting down Cas’ twitching throat. His thighs trembled, and Cas sucked him gently through his orgasm. Eventually, Cas pulled off, licking his lips and sitting back. Heavy silence settled over them, the only sound being Sam’s loud breaths. 

 

“Fuck, Cas, that was…,” Sam breathed, pausing, “That was amazing.”

 

He watched as Cas blushed, a small smirk on his lips nonetheless. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Sam,” he said smugly, making Sam laugh and push his shoulder playfully. 

  
Cas tilted his head, and Sam smiled affectionately at him. He held his arms out for Cas, who welcomed his embrace, and the two of them fell back on the bed, legs tangled and hearts content. 


End file.
